Un engaño placentero
by StEpHyGrOcK3107
Summary: Chrono sufre un rechazo amoroso y se va a desahogar sus penas en un bar en compañía de su amigo Yuuno. Los tragos de más y un polvo extraño los llevará a una situación más que comprometedora. ¿Por qué Yuuno usó ese polvo?. YAOI si no te gusta, no leas!


**Hola! bueno este fic surgió repentinamente en mi cabeza y pues quise escribirlo jaja. Sé que la pareja no es nada convencional pero digamos que eso es lo que la hace llamativa... eso creo lol. El fic no lo revisé así que cualquier falla en la redacción o en la ortografía pues es enteramente mi culpa. Quiero dedicarle el fic a mi querida amiga naticariza por apoyarme siempre con mis historias aunque si fuera por ti no leerías nada de ésta sección. Es la primera vez que escribo un yaoi así que no sean mal s conmigo :P acepto criticas constructivas, espero que sea de su agrado :)**

* * *

**Un engaño placentero**

Ambos están sentados en la barra de un bar popular de la ciudad, uno de ellos bebía constantemente mientras el otro solo se dedicaba a escuchar lo que su interlocutor le decía. El peliazul acababa de sufrir un rechazo amoroso por parte de una compañera de la universidad a la que asistía y eso le había afectado profundamente pues él estaba enamorado de ella y como muchos otros buscó refugio en el no tan dulce sabor del whiskey.

- Chrono, ¿no crees que ya ha sido suficiente por una noche?

- Escucha Yuuno, esto no es nada para mí… creo que podría beberme una botella completa de whiskey y aún estaría perfectamente

- Claro, quien no te conoce te creería pero lastimosamente estás conmigo y yo sé bien que ya no puedes más aunque no se te note mucho

- Sabes qué!... necesito ir al baño mi vejiga está que explota

Apenas Chrono tomó camino hacia el tan apreciado baño para despojar su vejiga del exceso de líquido Yuuno aprovechó para echarle al vaso de Chrono un polvo que se diluyó fácilmente. Cuando Chrono volvió lo primero que hizo fue terminarse de un solo buche lo que quedaba de bebida en su vaso.

- Chrono es mejor que vayamos al apartamento, necesitas descansar un poco

- Está bien pero solo te hago caso porque me siento un poco raro

"Bien, la droga está haciendo efecto" pensó Yuuno maliciosamente

Llegaron al poco tiempo al apartamento que ambos compartían ya que quedaba bastante cerca del lugar donde se encontraban y cuando Yuuno abrió la puerta y dejó a Chrono recostado en el sofá, el poco conocimiento que el último tenía se desvaneció y lo único que vio fue la oscuridad.

Yuuno empezó a alistar todo para el momento en que su amigo se despertara. El apartamento como tal era de Yuuno pero como Chrono quería un poco de independencia al entrar a la universidad le pidió que lo compartieran ya que tenía dos habitaciones y además de que le dijo que le ayudaría a pagar las cuentas de los servicios por lo cual Yuuno aceptó recibirlo en su humilde morada. Lo que Chrono no sabía era que, el cuarto de Yuuno tenía acceso a otro tipo de habitación, una que por cierto, era muy sospechosa.

Yuuno arrastró el cuerpo de Chrono hasta dicha habitación. Inicialmente lo acostó en una mesa y comenzó a desvestirlo hasta que lo dejó en bóxers. Acto seguido, Yuuno se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraban unas cadenas que guindaban desde el techo y otras que estaban sujetas en el suelo, de su bolsillo sacó una llave y las abrió para luego encaminarse hasta donde estaba Chrono y lo arrastró hacia las cadenas y lo encadenó en sus cuatro extremidades, no sin antes quitarle el bóxer para dejarlo completamente desnudo.

Yuuno colocó en una mesa cercana un frasco de vaselina y unos condones y luego se empezó a desvestir para quedarse solo en su bóxer de color blanco y que para variar era bastante ceñido al cuerpo.

Poco a poco Chrono fue recobrando el sentido e inmediatamente sintió frío y falta de movilidad para luego darse cuenta de su condición. Estaba desnudo y encadenado. Se encontraba en un lugar que nunca había visto y por ende, en el cual nunca había estado. No era muy grande ni muy pequeño había un sofá que parecía ser bastante cómodo en una esquina y al frente de este una pequeña mesa de sala, también habían algunos cuadros de paisajes y plantas artificiales. Y finalmente lo vio Yuuno estaba sentado en una silla y a su lado había una mesa. El rubio se encontraba solo en ropa interior, se había quitado incluso su gafas y lo miraba de forma muy extraña, cosa que a Chrono no le agradó.

-¡¿ Yuuno qué me hiciste?! ¿Por qué me has traído a este cuarto? ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Exijo una explicación!

- Mi querido amigo, haces demasiadas preguntas – Yuuno empezó a hablar mientras se levantaba de la silla y emprendía camino hacia donde estaba Chrono, no sin antes agarrar un pastilla y un vaso con agua que hizo que su amigo ingiriera a la fuerza.

- Creo que con eso te empezarás a sentir más cómodo con la situación que se avecina, porque… seamos sinceros, tú muy bien sabes que es lo que sucederá en estas cuatro paredes.

- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ME DISTE?!

- Un medicamente que pone a los animales en celo, no es la gran cosa… pero como te imaginarás te hará sentir bastante excitado en muy poco tiempo.

-¿ Por qué?

- Pues te vi bastante deprimido y pensé, por qué no darle a mi _mejor amigo_ algo que le puede alegrar

- Estás enfermo! Esto de ninguna manera me puede alegrar

- Eso es lo que tú crees – Yuuno sonrió a medio lado con un aura de seguridad que daba miedo. ¿Desde cuándo el chico tranquilo que él conocía desde que eran niños era así? – Chrono, no te preocupes, no creas que me gustas o algo así, más bien es un experimento, un compañero de clases me estuvo comentando sobre ello y me dijo que se sentía muy bien… ah no olvides que a mí me gusta Nanoha pero lamentablemente me salió del otro lado y anda con tu querida hermana, es una lástima… ella de verdad me gusta mucho… - por un momento se pudo ver a Yuuno con un semblante abatido pero no duró mucho y volvió a su estado anterior.

Entre tanto a Chrono le empezó hacer efecto la bendita pastilla que le dio el rubio y comenzó a sentirse muy excitado pero aún no lo suficiente como para que su miembro cobrara rigidez. Yuuno se percató de eso de modo que se acercó más al cuerpo de Chrono.

- Si te soy sincero, yo también tuve que tomarme _esa _pastilla, de lo contrario no me podría sentir de esta manera con un hombre, pero bueno, voy a empezar a estimularte. – Las palabras de Yuuno le causaron un terrible pánico al peliazul pero a la vez, suponía él por efecto de la pastilla, se sintió un poco más excitado.

Yuuno posó sus manos en los pectorales de su amigo y llevo una de ellas al pezón derecho de éste, con ayuda de su dedo índice y el pulgar comenzó a acariciarlo mientras que con su lengua estimulaba el izquierdo. Las sensaciones que las acciones del rubio le producían al cuerpo del peliazul eran increíblemente placenteras y poco a poco su miembro se estaba despertando.

Yuuno se detuvo abruptamente y contemplo el pene de su mejor amigo, el cual ya estaba adquiriendo un poco de dureza.

- Me parece que te está gustando, no pensé que fuera tan fácil

- Idiota me diste esa puta pastilla del demonio, obviamente es ella la que hace que me sienta así.- Interiormente, Chrono sabía que no era solo por la pastilla pero eso era algo que jamás admitiría.

Por su parte, Yuuno no se quedaba atrás, éste aún no se había quitado el bóxer pero se podía observar que su bulto se había hecho un poco más grande. "Esta pastilla de verdad que es muy efectiva incluso me siento excitado viendo un pene, no lo puedo creer… estoy empezando a pensar que soy bisexual"

Chrono observó como Yuuno descendió su mano derecha para tocar su miembro y se puso a frotarlo, primero lentamente y luego adquiriendo un poco más de velocidad. Chrono no podía evitar gemir mientras Yuuno le proporcionaba esas caricias a su miembro cada vez más grande y duro. Chrono pasó su mirada a la ropa interior de Yuuno y vio que el miembro de éste estaba erecto, aunque no podía asegurar que estuviera en su punto máximo. Inconcientemente Chrono se relamió los labios porque repentinamente los sintió muy secos y tragó saliva sonoramente.

Yuuno se detuvo y fue a buscar la vaselina a lo cual Chrono abrió los ojos como platos además de que Yuuno no tomó los condones

- ¡Maldita sea Yuuno me la vas a meter por el culo! No te atrevas infeliz porque cuando salgamos de aquí te voy a moler a golpes y además por qué carajos no cogiste los condones!

- No te alteres tanto, estoy seguro que te va gustar, después de todo el punto G del hombre se encuentra por ahí y por lo de los condones no te preocupes, yo soy virgen así que no hay forma que te pueda contagiar con ETS… ahora me toca masturbarme, aún no estoy listo para penetrarte y – antes de terminar lo que iba a decir mientras admiraba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo decidió que quería jugar un poco más antes de llegar a ese punto… "definitivamente… soy bisexual, me está pareciendo sumamente atractivo el cuerpo de Chrono y quiero acariciar y besar cada parte de su piel".

Y eso hizo, Yuuno empezó a besar el cuello de Chrono mientras al mismo tiempo con su mano derecha acariciaba los pectorales de éste para luego dedicarse a uno de sus pezones y a la vez con su mano izquierda tocaba los abdominales bien formados del peliazul.

Chrono no podía creer que todo lo que su rubio amigo le hacía a su cuerpo le hiciera sentir cada vez más excitado hasta que su miembro adquirió su mayor tamaño en longitud y grosor. Ya no podía negar que quería que le resolviera el asunto de abajo, necesitaba masturbarse y dejar salir todo el semen acumulado en sus testículos. Y como si Yuuno pudiera leer mentes, se agachó a la altura del pene de Chrono y con su lengua lamió la punta del miembro del peliazul lenta y suavemente lo cual le brindaba a éste oleadas de placer o al menos eso creyó porque después su rubio amigo ya no lo lamía sino que lo chupaba cual paleta, parecía experto en el asunto… le faltaba poco para llegar al orgasmo cuando Yuuno se separó de él y finalmente se quitó la ropa interior para revelar su miembro ya bastante despierto por lo que Chrono no pudo evitar pensar "¡Lo tiene más grande que yo! Y eso que el mío tiene buen tamaño… las apariencias engañan"

Yuuno se acercó al rostro de Chrono para empezar a besarlo con gran pasión e ímpetu, al principio el peliazul no le devolvía el gesto pero luego simplemente se dejó llevar por todas las sensaciones acumuladas. Mientras se besaban Yuuno pasó sus manos por la espalda de su amigo y las fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a los glúteos del último y los masajeaba, ambos gemían entre besos, todo eso era una pequeña distracción para preparar a su amigo para el paso final.

Yuuno fue abriendo las nalgas de su amigo para poder introducir un dedo en el orificio anal del otro de forma lenta para no causarle mucho dolor. Chrono gemía a medida que el rubio iba aumentando la velocidad. Cuando el rubio pensó que ya lo había acostumbrado a la invasión, introdujo un dedo más y repitió el proceso anterior hasta acostumbrarlo para introducirle el tercer dedo, en esta ocasión Chrono gimió de placer y dolor. De nueva cuenta Yuuno repitió el proceso hasta que sintió que era suficiente la dilatación que tenía Chrono. Yuuno abrió el frasco de vaselina y le aplico al orificio de Chrono cierta cantidad y se aplicó a su miembro otro poco para lubricarlo de modo que le fuera más fácil entrar. Finalmente el rubio se posicionó detrás de su amigo y lo tomó por las caderas para luego empezar a introducir su pene dentro del peliazul. Mientras Yuuno procedía Chrono no aguantaba el dolor y gritaba por ello pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a dicha sensación y después de unos minutos en los cuales Yuuno los embestía lentamente, comenzó a sentir un placer que jamás en su vida había experimentado. Después de otros minutos el rubio aumento el paso y las estocadas cada vez eran más bruscas. Ambos jadeaban, gemían y sudaban. Cuando Yuuno estaba próximo a alcanzar el clímax, con su mano derecha tomó el pene de Chrono y lo frotó para que ambos llegaran juntos. Finalmente Chrono sintió como algo caliente se extendía en su interior al mismo tiempo la mano de Yuuno se llenó de los fluidos del otro.

Chrono estaba cansado además las esposas lo lastimaban en las muñecas y en los tobillos. Yuuno salió de él y procedió a quitarle los objetos que lo mantenían inmóvil. A ninguno de los dos se les había dormido aún su amigo por lo que cuando Chrono fue liberado tomó a Yuuno de la cadera y le dio la vuelta y con una mirada sombría le dijo

- Me parece que ahora me toca a mí quitarte la virginidad de tu culo. – Yuuno abrió los ojos como platos y lo último que se escuchó fue un grito por parte de él para luego llenar la habitación en solo sonidos de placer.

**FIN**


End file.
